


Problem solved (and a new year is a new beginning)

by Si_Cha



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: “妈的，我都不能好好过圣诞。”Dinesh还在盯着屏幕，查找代码上的错误，而Gilfoyle只是一边吃早餐谷物一边看着他。这可是晚上，为什么他还在吃这玩意儿？“你们斯里兰卡人也信耶稣吗？”就是现在，他再也受不了了。Dinesh深呼吸，转身怒视Gilfoyle，“操你丫的？你他妈的怎么不滚开然后离开这里？我不关心你能不能找到合适的派对去参加，大概是烧烧耶稣像之类的。我更加不关心现在有没有派对能参加，你只要滚出这个房间就行了！”Dinesh看起来比平时更加生气，Gilfoyle想，或许我不应该在现在这样说，这个玩笑话留到明年或许更好。此刻他不知道应该说什么，于是他放下碗，说，“好。”然后戴上口罩离开了。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai & Bertram Gilfoyle, Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle





	Problem solved (and a new year is a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachistochrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachistochrone/gifts).



> 其实是约稿，梗来自稿主，梗见结尾。  
> 用了一些现实中发生的事，但是没管湾区的禁令。  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.

当Pied Piper创始人听说自己曾经的团队里吵得最凶的两人一起创立一家公司时颇感意外，而告诉他这一消息的人在得知这件事时则露出一副“我就知道”的表情，他甚至送来八仙花，然后给他们打视频电话，说八仙花象征着爱、忠诚和重聚之类的话，这让两人都很想将花隔着屏幕砸到他脸上，但结果只是其中一人转身离开，另一人按下静音后跟着离开。

他们的公司在硅谷众多小公司中算是很成功的一个了，这可能多少归功于Pied Piper前CTO的名声，尽管Pied Piper失败得十分“精彩”，而Dinesh绝不会承认的一点是，这与Gilfoyle的名声同样密切相关，虽然他是一个糟糕的同事，但他的能力则毋庸置疑地出色。疫情期间，在总统的领导下，许多人丢失了工作，甚至丢失了性命，IT行业所受影响较小，他们的公司也早早实行在家办公的模式，Dinesh就此开玩笑道，“这可省了我们不少电费。”

两个人也遵从公司的模式，大多数时候都待在自己家中，但他们总在通信。有时发短信，有时通过公司的通讯软件（Dinesh开发的视频通话软件）联系，尽管多数时候Gilfoyle会关闭他那边的摄像头，而Dinesh则在不停地说他这个软件比Zoom好得多，他们应该开这样一个公司而不是网络安全公司，这时Gilfoyle会提及他曾经的失败，还会以没有工作人员需要这样清晰地出现在同事面前为由反驳他，Dinesh便会说，至少在好莱坞他们会有市场。

他们很少去对方家里，毕竟他们的住处距离不近，从公司回家甚至需要前往相反的方向。多数时候Gilfoyle只是独自玩国际象棋，而Dinesh则在观看各种电影剧集以外尽全力网络社交并努力用视频电话骚扰任何他有机会骚扰的人，而大多数情况下，这个人是Gilfoyle。

正如大多数单身IT从业者，他们每天在家点外卖，达美乐是他们的最爱之一，可惜再也不能以Spiceline的价格买到。Dinesh有时会和Gilfoyle分享好吃的外卖，即使有时他会收到诸如“我不崇拜牛”这样的回信，他也不。这样的规律很难被打破，只有诸如特朗普下台这类的事情才足以将其改变。作为正常的少数族裔以及知名大学毕业并在帕洛阿尔托工作的人，Dinesh对于特朗普下台这件事异常兴奋，得知这一消息后，他想到的第一个人就是Gilfoyle，对方十有八九会讽刺他，但他不在乎，他给Gilfoyle打了一个视频电话。他没有料到的是，Gilfoyle在第一时间便接通电话，他甚至让他面无表情的脸出现在屏幕上。Dinesh心想，他该修剪胡子了。

“别告诉我你是特意通知我当选的人不是那个混球？”

“当然是为了这个。等等，你的意思是你一直都在关注这件事？我以为你作为无政府主义者兼撒旦主义者是不会在乎谁当总统的。”Dinesh嘴角上扬，露出那副“我一定是对的”的表情。

“那么多白痴关注这种消息，它自然会跳到我眼前。”

Dinesh知道Gilfoyle在说谎，他也知道他为什么会说谎，他只是不知道为什么Gilfoyle要关注这件事，他可是徒步越境待了几年都没人管的非法移民，这事对他能有多大影响。不过他现在太开心了，以至于他不在乎Gilfoyle说谎。“好吧。我要和我的表兄还有其他人分享这个消息了。不过不管你怎么说，你有时间出来和我庆祝一下吗？”

他看出对方正在犹豫，于是赶在他拒绝自己之前说道，“求你了？”就像那次他想要做CEO时一样。于是Gilfoyle同意了，但是与那次不同，Gilfoyle没有讽刺他，他只是问道，“你确定我们现在能去任何酒吧吗？”

“那就来我家里，我开特斯拉去接你。”

有时他们会互通邮件，内容几乎都是关于工作的。虽然他们在公司里分管不同技术部门，但作为公司的合伙创始人，他们在公司里举足轻重。十二月的某一天里，Gilfoyle收到了一封重要邮件，主题是“数据泄露”。他按下转发键，收信人那一栏里按下D然后选择了最顶端的联系人，他第一反应是嘲讽他，并且已经飞快地在正文里写下他再熟悉不过的内容，但当他反应过来自己正在做什么时却犹豫了片刻，然后他删掉正文里的所有内容。这时他收到了新的邮件，是Dinesh发来的。点开后，如他所料，Dinesh转发了这封邮件，并写道，“ ** _操_** _！！！你收到这个了吗_ ？”

Gilfoyle先是输入“ _收到了_ ”，然后又删除。“没 _有，是你负责的项目出问题了，又不是我负责的。_ ”

Gilfoyle很快收到回信，“ _我现在没心情跟你扯这些。这才一年多， **我们** 公司接手的项目就出了这样的问题。我想变富，不想没工作。_”

“ _那也是你的问题，而且我们比Richard好多了。_ ”

这次Gilfoyle没有收到回信，他怀疑自己是不是说的话不合适，不过他又想到，他一直都这样，而从Dinesh的表现看来，他应对得不错。

然而这次事情似乎比较严重，Gilfoyle连续几天都没有收到Dinesh的消息。他当然不会主动联系对方，让他做这件事与让他承认Dinesh能够成功的难度不相上下。他甚至想过前往Dinesh家，并且顺路带些零食过去，他某天去那个区域办事时甚至不由自主地将他的沃尔沃开到Dinesh楼下，他思索片刻，干脆上楼敲响他家房门，却没有任何回应。好在工作学习和娱乐让Gilfoyle分心，他没怎么去想这件事，直到下一个周一公司开视频会议时，他才知道那天是怎么回事。

“你什么时候去公司的？”虽然Gilfoyle明知自己不应该在这时候发问，现在身为比以前更高层的领导人更不应该这样做，但Gilfoyle一向反对权威，漠视规则。

Dinesh停下他的报告，但没有回答Gilfoyle的问题。会议室里瞬间变得沉默，只能听见呼吸和干咳的声音。然后某个Gilfoyle不记得名字的新人侧过头，似乎是在看Dinesh，再回头看向电脑屏幕，“自从收到数据泄露的消息后我们就来这里了，比较方便交流意见。”

Gilfoyle盯着摄像头看了几秒，然后不着痕迹地微微点头。

第二天下午，Gilfoyle出现在Dinesh的办公室里。Dinesh抽空瞥了他一眼，却在盯着电脑屏幕几秒后笑出声来。Gilfoyle眯起眼睛盯着他，“是你的代码烂到令你发笑吗？”

“不，”出乎Gilfoyle的意料，Dinesh没有表现出沮丧，“是你的胡子。你现在的样子真的很好笑，一大把胡子从口罩下面露出来。”Gilfoyle没看出来这哪里好笑。“不过你怎么来了，这里又不需要你。”

“我来只是为了看看你没有上班摸鱼并且扩大灾难，你可是在大家都在认真工作时想着怎么把钱浪费在房子和汽车上。”

“去你丫的，Gilfoyle。”Dinesh的脸上失去了笑容，“至少我不会在上班时时刻关注比特币。”

“那不会影响我工作，我又不需要将房屋出租页面放大到整个办公室都能看到。”

“而我不会影响到其他所有人工作。”

“那是他们的问题。”

“滚开吧。”Dinesh没再说什么。

Gilfoyle站在一旁，不知如何是好，他试图想出一些讽刺的话来回击，或是道歉——不，这不可能，但他最后说的是，“或许你们应该尝试提高密码的要求。”

“之前就这样搞了。”

“也对，你又不能把‘别把你的生日用作密码’写在注册页面上，用上一点社交工程就能获取一般人的密码。”

“你说的对。”说完Dinesh专心工作，没再理会Gilfoyle。Gilfoyle站在那里，看着Dinesh专心致志的模样，他想，为什么我能忍受这个家伙。但一直站在那边什么都不做也不合适，于是他转身，打算悄悄离开。

可Dinesh似乎没有他看起来那么专心，他的视线仍旧落在屏幕上，但他在对他的合伙人说话，“刚来就要走了吗？”

Gilfoyle被他的问题吓了一跳，对，他不得不承认他们是朋友，但不是这种，而是嘴上巴不得要将对方踩到地底甚至是地球另一端的那种。Dinesh似乎没意识到他说了什么，又或者Gilfoyle没有注意到，总之当他转过身再次看向同伴时，他和之前别无二致。“对，我只是顺路来确保你没有再一次把你的公司搞垮。”

这次Dinesh将视线完全落在Gilfoyle身上了，Gilfoyle注意到Dinesh的眼睛里有些血丝。“承认吧，”Dinesh顿了顿，Gilfoyle不知道他接下来会说什么，但他一定不会承认，“你不是顺路过来的。还有，我可是拯救了全世界。”

“对，你说的没错。我确实愿意为了看你失败而特地来一趟。关于拯救全世界这部分——”气氛似乎变得有些凝重，他们从没讨论过那件事，具体来说，是信任的问题，Gilfoyle仍旧不完全相信Dinesh，正如他不相信这世上的任何一个人，毕竟Dinesh确实背叛过他，毕竟每个人都会说谎，但至少他在重大决定上相信Dinesh，他在工作上相信他，尽管他们总在争吵，但他们一起工作的效率要比单独行动高得多，而且Gilfoyle喜欢和他一起工作，一切都是那么自然，不过他绝对不会向Dinesh说这些话，除了Dinesh不可信之外，“——你得庆幸我会确保我在的地方没有窃听装置，不然你就又毁掉了全世界。”

“是啊。”

这次Gilfoyle离开时，Dinesh没再说什么。但Gilfoyle不知道而Dinesh绝不会告诉他的是，他的确又在看房子了，不过是在放松时。他之前租的房子明年就到期了，而之后房子要另作他用，房东表示疫情期间他不用搬走，但仍旧希望他能早点做好准备。他也这么想，毕竟湾区是个人口密集的地方，更何况这次他和Gilfoyle开了一家公司后，一切看起来终于走上正轨，于是他打算买而不是租房子。这也让他更加积极地努力解决这次危机。

周三早上，Dinesh给Gilfoyle发了一条消息，午后Gilfoyle才看到。“ _你有什么重要的事要做吗？我需要你的帮助。_ ”他看完消息后，心想，终于啊。他不紧不慢地将前一天剩下的披萨放进微波炉里加热，吃完后又洗澡，他看着镜子里的自己，发现胡须的确有些长，于是稍加修剪，将自己打理好，才终于穿上格子外套，前往公司。

作为入侵测试团队（说是团队，但他们团队的人数连安全开发的零头都不到）的人，Gilfoyle能从入侵者的角度发现漏洞在哪里，而这次他出奇地没有在解决问题时不停地讽刺Dinesh。老实说，Dinesh早就受够了他的那些话，在平时，他还能反击，成功的话他便没那么讨厌这一点，有时他干脆无视，有些话他早就听烂了，比如他就是一个失败者，还有关于种族的各式各样的玩笑话，那家伙明明就清楚地知道他是巴基斯坦人。而Gilfoyle毕竟是Gilfoyle，也就是说，他好不过两天。

尽管现在需要迅速解决问题，他们的上班时间也比较弹性，但这并不意味着员工们会加班，所以圣诞前夕办公室里只剩下两位老板。

“妈的，我都不能好好过圣诞。”Dinesh还在盯着屏幕，查找代码上的错误，而Gilfoyle只是一边吃早餐谷物一边看着他。这可是晚上，为什么他还在吃这玩意儿？

“你们斯里兰卡人也信耶稣吗？”

就是现在，他再也受不了了。Dinesh深呼吸，转身怒视Gilfoyle，“操你丫的？你他妈的怎么不滚开然后离开这里？我不关心你能不能找到合适的派对去参加，大概是烧烧耶稣像之类的。我更加不关心现在有没有派对能参加，你只要滚出这个房间就行了！”

Dinesh看起来比平时更加生气，Gilfoyle想，或许我不应该在现在这样说，这个玩笑话留到明年或许更好。此刻他不知道应该说什么，于是他放下碗，说，“好。”然后戴上口罩离开了。

离开的路上Gilfoyle想，Dinesh绝对会关心有没有派对可以参加，可惜没有。好在这样他不用忍受Dinesh唱歌了。

这件事并没有对他们造成影响，至少表面上看是这样。Gilfoyle照常去公司，按时下班，他们照样讨论项目的问题，就像之前一样，只不过Gilfoyle现在不能分辨Dinesh不和他说别的是因为他没时间还是在生气。

在2020年的最后一天里，安全开发团队终于把这个问题解决得差不多了，虽然没有到可以交付客户的地步，但剩下的工作可以由Dinesh一个人在当晚完成。于是他们团队的人全都离开了，但Gilfoyle留了下来。Dinesh注意到了。他没说什么，他决定先把手上的活干完，给客户发送邮件，尽管客户可能不会马上回复。

Gilfoyle从包里拿出一本书，坐在一旁安静地阅读，不知道过了多久，Dinesh大吼一声，于是Gilfoyle放下书，看向同伴。

“终于搞定了！”Dinesh举起双手，裂嘴笑了，接着他放下手臂，但笑容还未褪去，“你在这里干吗？”

“等你。”Gilfoyle嘴太快了，话说出口大脑才反应过来自己在说什么。不过也没必要说谎不是吗？何必编出一些会被对方看穿的理由。

“等我干嘛？你是要和我一起度过新年吗？”

这点Gilfoyle倒是没想过，不过Dinesh问得太自然了，自然到Gilfoyle也自然地答应了。“好。不过我是想说，要不我们把办公室搬到一起吧？”

Dinesh没想到Gilfoyle会提议这样做，但回想过去的一年多时间里，自己在对方办公室待的时间也不少，这也不失为一个好办法。而这八成是Gilfoyle的道歉方式——如果这个混球是个真正的加拿大人。于是他说，“行啊，”并笑着问，“这样你好监视我吗？”

“当然是为了监视你，不然还能因为什么。”

“也可以为了方便讨论问题。”Dinesh看起来心情很好，“呃，肩并肩吗？”

“背对背。”

Dinesh环视自己的办公室，“不如面对面吧。”

Gilfoyle没说什么。这都是小问题。他将书收起来，背上，“该走了。”

“好。等等我。”Dinesh关上电脑，跟在Gilfoyle身后走出办公室。

透过写字楼的窗户可以看到，对面的大楼里没有多少亮着灯的房间，新年加上疫情，大多数人此时都待在自己家中，或许手中正端着热巧克力，或是一杯酒。这一年对于他们来说不容易，不仅是因为疫情，还因为他们一起开公司。他们曾经只是在别人手下共事，多数时候只是在竞争，谈不上合作。Dinesh没有想到自己真得能和Gilfoyle单独合作这么久，但毕竟合作共事最重要的是信任，有了信任，即使不喜欢对方也没关系，更何况，Dinesh其实很享受对方的陪伴，否则他也不会答应Gilfoyle。更不会提起共度新年。说起这个——

“我们去你家吧，你家游戏比较多。开我的特斯拉过去，你的阿卡迪亚就留在这里吧。”

Gilfoyle刚想反驳，却又预料到Dinesh接下来会说什么。Dinesh看起来有点失望，Gilfoyle只好以比平时更加单调的声音说，“我的车是沃尔沃。”

“不好意思，我还以为那是同一个国家呢。”

“难怪你会买特斯拉。”

于是Dinesh在电梯里开始了新的尝试，“你看《后翼弃兵》了吗？”

“我还不知道你有能力理解国际象棋术语。”

“这是最近很火的一部剧，我还以为像你这样一个人在电脑上开两局和电脑对战的国际象棋的人一定会看呢。”Dinesh扳回一局，至少他认为如此。

过了一会儿，电梯即将到达停车场，Dinesh突然说，“新年快乐。”

“还没到新年。”Gilfoyle率先走出电梯。

“没人规定我不能提前说。”

“也没人规定你一定要当个失败者。”

Dinesh没理会他，可他顺着Dinesh的视线看过去才明白为什么，只见他的车位上听着一辆阿卡迪亚，“看吧，我没说错。”

几个小时后，当Dinesh醉醺醺地拿着话筒不知道在唱些什么，Gilfoyle后悔答应和他一起跨年了，他还想着或许他们可以一起看Dinesh提到的剧集，但一旦Dinesh沾上酒精，事情就会难以控制。之前Dinesh还祝他新年快乐，可现在新年才刚刚开始，他就已经不快乐了，这种感觉更像是在地狱。如果现在Dinesh还清醒，他会说，“你是撒旦主义者。”

Gilfoyle知道，Dinesh是对的，但仅此一次。

**Author's Note:**

> （大意）Dinesh负责的安全开发团队项目出问题，忙得焦头烂额没过好圣诞还被Gilfoyle吐槽斯里兰卡人还过圣诞啊。最后除夕夜问题解决，在无人的办公室里Gilfoyle提出搬到一个办公室aka示好。


End file.
